


Civil Rest

by NanixErka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), First Meetings, Gen, Humor, Mid-Canon, Mild Humor, Pre-Canon, Pre-Spider Bite Peter Parker, Steve Rogers (mentioned) - Freeform, Tony Stark (mentioned) - Freeform, hydra goons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: A brief chance meeting between two very different lives
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

You know what really sucks?

Having asthma. 

There was a very big part of Peter Parker that would sell several of his organs, if only his lungs would function like they were supposed to. He was 13, not 70! Why couldn’t he run for more than 30 seconds at a time without feeling like his chest was caving in? 

You know what also sucks? Having to run from bullies at 13. You’d think he’d outgrown the need to run, but no, Once a coward, always a coward. And that cowardice led him on the subway… to Brooklyn. A whole borough between him and his adversaries, and a certainty that he would be very late getting home that day. 

Uncle Ben was going to be so disappointed in him. 

If Aunt May didn’t kill him first. 

Angry and annoyed by his own stupidity, he adjusted his glasses, and took out his inhaler. Peter selfishly allowed himself a brief respite, leaning against the brick of the alleyway opposite the garbage cans. Once he’d taken a moment to himself, he’d get his butt back on the subway, and make his way home - thinking of ways to apologize for this dumb… change of direction, so to speak. 

He hadn’t even registered the ragged looking man, stand near him, staring blankly - old flip phone in hand. 

James Buchanan Barnes however, couldn’t _not_ notice the exhausted pre-teen next to him. With his foppish brown hair and thick glasses being the only thing that distinguished the boy from what Steve had looked like at that age. Particularly the thin frame and gradually decreasing wheezing. It was like he was back in the 40s

Despite being on the run; despite being a fugitive, he found himself speaking. 

“You okay, kid?”

The scrambling panic that the kid engaged in was almost funny - with his shoulders raised and a slight squeal as he jumped

“ ah-h uh - yeah - uhm, - yeah. I-i uh, fine. Yeah fine” The boy nodded. “Uh, um” he cleared his throat “uh, you?” 

Bucky didn’t respond at first, but nodded “You can breathe?” 

“Uh, yeah, yeah I can breathe… yeah” 

There was silence after that - mostly because Bucky didn’t feel like scaring the child any further. He looked down at the old, motorola flip phone in his hands, knowing a number he could call, but not even attempting to press the keys. 

Then his stomach growled. 

Peter blinked in Bucky's direction. 

“.... What?” 

“Uh, are you uh, hungry, sir?” The boy’s eyes are wide as saucers through those thick - ass glasses. He immediately started rifling through his roughed up jansport, pulling out a granola bar, and cautiously holding it out to him “Uh, here?” 

Bucky stared the boys hand, then back up at his earnest face. 

God, the flashbacks he was getting were starting to give him a headache. 

He took it with his flesh hand

“Uh… thanks” he muttered, opening the wrapping, looking at the chocolate chips “Not to sound ungrateful, but shouldn’t you be headed home?” He tried to act casual. 

“Oh uh, i'm just checking the train schedules” Peter answered, showing his phone. 

“Oh” 

And the silence lapsed as Bucky snacked on the granola bar. 

And then he heard them 

“This way. He was spotted just past here” 

“Dead or alive?” 

“Either. They’re not partial anymore” 

Bucky’s head snapped to the left, standing and startling the boy next to him yet again

“Huh? What? A rat?” Peter jumped up a bit “Those things are gross!” 

He turned his head to Peter, then back again to the left, then back to Peter “You need to leave” 

‘Huh?” 

“Leave. Now” Bucky aggressed, hearing the the steps come closer. 

“Uh, okay, fine, geez” Peter pocketed his phone, turning his head to the street

And the sound of a gun cocking froze him in place. 

“[soldier]” One of them spoke in a thick, russian accent “[return]” 

Bucky didn’t move

“[Don’t worry about the boy. We will dispose of him]” 

“... Dispose?” 

… Of course, of _course_ the kid knew Russian. Why would Bucky’s luck be any different? 

“[He won’t be missed]” 

Bucky had to make a split second decision. 

He grabbed the kid by his waist, hoisting him up (god, he was light) and lifted his metal arm, deflecting the gunfire as the kid yelped and flailed slightly 

“Wh- You have a metal arm??? Thats so cool!!” the kid commented. 

“[Soldat!]” Bucky heard as he turned, spotting the fire escape and jumping up, ignoring the boys squeals. He’d be grateful later. 

The gunshots tapered off as he got to the roof, adjusting his rather silly looking hold on the tween under his arm. 

“This is really not how I wanted to spend my evening” the boy whined, and Bucky couldn’t help but want to smile. He didn’t, but he wanted to. 

“Believe me, I wasn’t planning this either” he put the boy down once he’d done a few more way too ridiculous jumps. 

The boy was panting ,but not wheezing. 

“So uh, what now? I’m not like, wanted, am I? Cause i'm pretty sure i’d just be holding you back or something” 

“Go down through the building entrance and just go home. They’re after me, not you” Bucky explained 

“Oh… uh, are you gonna be okay?” Peter asked, his brow furrowed with concern. 

“They haven’t gotten me yet” was Bucky’s only answer. “Now go. You’re biding time you don’t have” 

He seemed to want to say something, but the boy stood there

“What?” 

“I uh, Peter” 

“What?” 

“My name. It’s Peter” 

He sighed “... James” 

The boy’s smile was practically beaming 

“It was nice to meet you, Mister James” The boy said before taking off for the door to the stairs. 

It was only after the door shut that Bucky let out a gruff chuckle. 

“... Nice to meet you too, Pete.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited and its awkward as hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to get rewritten once I've re-watched Civil War... again.

Bucky was very, very tired of fighting. And running. And just the struggle of his life in general. A break of any kind would be a lovely change in pace. Perhaps a nap? Maybe a weekend in the middle of the woods? Any break where he could stop thinking for an hour would be nice.

Life however, always had other plans. A framed murder here, a car chase there, and here he was now, at the airport in Stuttgart, running from a guy in red and blue spandex- prepared to fight them off- all a part of the struggle. Made him miss when he thought he was dead, really. Better times. Simpler times. 

No headaches there. 

“What the hell is that?” He asked, almost genuinely, Sam keeping pace as the young man in the spandex crawled along the glass, somehow keeping up with the two of them as they ran through the corridors.

“Everyone’s got a gimmick these days” was all Sam responded with. If the two weren't at such odds, Bucky might have laughed. However, they were at such odds, and so he didn’t laugh. 

It was just 2 seconds later that Sam was kicked away among shattered glass by a red and blue burr, and Bucky didn’t give himself a moment to hesitate as he clenched the fist of his metal arm and swung his arm full force at the adversary.

His fist was caught before it could even brush the masked hero’s face. The lenses in the mask widened, and the head tilted slightly to look it over, giving Bucky a moment to look over the lithe figure of the man - built for gymnastics, surely. He was shorter up close. 

“You have a metal arm?” asked a familiar voice. Bucky felt the very blood in his veins turn to ice, eyes wide like saucers“That’s awesome, dude!” 

_Peter?_

_This was **Peter**?_

That wheezing, lanky teenager he’d meet by sheer chance and bad luck barely a year ago was effortlessly holding his arm back with so little effort, that a part of his brain made him want to worry for the integrity of the metal limb. 

Before Bucky could even contemplate responding, Sam snatched him away, and the two were airborne. 

The poor former winter soldier didn’t have time to think, but could feel himself cringe, hard, as he ran to catch up and watched Peter get slammed. 

More fighting, more hand to hand. He wanted to say something, anything to the teenager that he was currently trading blows with. Why was he _here_? Why was he suddenly able to fly through the air like a damn circus performer? None of this was making sense! He only managed a

“Peter” 

When they were face to face.

He saw the boy’s lenses widen, freezing for just a moment

And then Sam just up and _ruins_ the moment by barreling into the spider kid, and the two of them end up on the floor, the white, web-looking substance keeping them very firmly stuck. 

“Uh, sorry guys… James” At least he had the decency to sound actually sorry. “But, I gotta impress Mister Stark” 

Bucky prided himself on not looking at Sam, who was boring a hole into him with a glare “You _know him_?!” 

“Not really?” Peter responded “Just names” 

“Just names” Sam quietly mocks under his breath, and Bucky suddenly noticed that RedWing was not attached to the wing gear, and looked up 

“So uh, I’m just gonna leave you guys here for now since you’re webbed up and can’t get in more trouble, so- YIP!” 

And Peter was knocked into and tossed far and away from the two of them. 

Bucky wasn’t sure if he felt better or not 

“... Did you have to go for the kid’s face?” 

“I hate you” 

it took the two of them time to get out of the sticky substance, but their reprieve did not last long, as the fighting just got more intense. 

At one point, their ant ally just... grew into a giant, so that was terrifying and new.

And then there was the running, and then there was Natasha... And then, He and Steve were air-born. 

As they flew away in their commandeered ship, he looked out the window, down at the bright red dot, being approached by a darker red dot.

He saw Iron Man fly right over to Peter, and make sure that Peter was okay. 

Peter wasn’t on his own

Bucky took a very, very small comfort in that, and wondered if, just maybe, he'd ever see the kid again.


End file.
